Save Me
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: They say a man's life is but a breath away. In that case, is death where you stop breathing or when you start living? You cannot live without dying. There is a time and place for it all; a time to weep and a time to laugh. We must accept that there is a time to be born and a time to die. Death doesn't have to be ugly, it can be beautiful. It can be worse to find out what life is.
1. How To Save A Life

**A/N: I Do Not Own Victorious**

**Betcha didn't see this one coming, huh? In my defense, I didn't plan to write this story. It just happened. Last night I had the urgency to write this story. And this morning I finished. This is only a two-shot so it was fast to write. Also, it's not a happy theme. But hey, I wanted to write it.**

**The idea was first brought up because I watched the TCA's and Lea's speech for Cory seriously made me cry. Imagine losing the love of your life at any moment. Planning a future together and just weeks before, they die. I can't even begin to fathom that.**

**Then, I watched A Walk to Remember on TV one night and well that's one of my favorite movies. It's so sad. So I was compelled to write a sad story, even if it's only two chapters.**

**Lastly, it may not be of much importance to you guys, but it's been about a year since I met an author on FF - sshaw101. In the short year we've known each other, we've grown super close. We have yet to meet in person, but she's a definite friend. We met because she read 'Unforgettable' and I told her how much I loved her fic 'Cat's Story'. With all these thoughts of writing this tragedy, I thought her writing POV was genius (Jade told Cat's story to her daughter). So that's how the first half of this story will go, someone telling another person's story.**

**Alright, enough of my talking. Enjoy. And I'm warning you now, it's not pretty.**

* * *

"But I thought he loved me?"

"Well guess again Felicia. Derek's never coming back so just suck it up and move on!"

"No, I can't! I love him!"

"Aaaaand cut!" he called.

"What's the matter, teach?" a kid in the audience asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't feeling it," Beck told them.

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Marcus?" he asked.

"How could you not feel that, Mr. Oliver? Sasha and Courtney were amazing!" the boy exclaimed.

"Of course they were amazing," he told his class, "But I just wasn't feeling it. It needs to feel… more real."

"But Mr. Oliver. We're actors. Aren't we just playing pretend?"

"Yes, Marcus. We are. But a great actor has to have inspiration somehow, right?"

"Right. But if their acting is convincing enough, isn't that good enough?" another student, Lyla, asked.

"But wouldn't you want better than good enough?" Beck challenged them.

"Then how do we do that?" Courtney, one of the actors on stage, asked.

"Whenever I need to get into character emotionally, especially when I need to cry, I think of my go-to memories."

"Go-to memories?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Like, when I need to be angry, I just think about the time when my wife and I fought over who forgot to close the garage during the winter storm a couple years back and our car was flooded. The interior was wet, scratches from debris from the trees outside. Man it wasn't pretty and it was the biggest fight we've ever had."

"What about crying?"

"Well, when it's happy tears, I think about the day I married my wife. And when it's angry tears, I think about the day she dumped me in high school."

"Didn't she dump you like 5 times?"

"Yes, but the last time we ever broke up before getting back together for good, well that was nasty. We stormed poker night at a friend's house and the fight went ugly. I kept a straight face on for the rest of the night, but on my drive home alone, I admit, I cried."

"Mr. Oliver, it seems that your wife is your only muse," Sasha pointed.

"Well she is a huge part of my life. We've been together since high school."

"That's so romantic," every girl in the class cooed.

"Well none of us are married yet, so we can't really convey those types of emotions just yet."

"Well, I'm sure each and every one of you has been sad before, am I right?"

Everyone in some form nodded.

"So have I. And this scene calls for heartbreak and tears. Real tears, Sasha. I need real tears. Find your go-to memory."

"Well, what's your go-to memory for sadness, Mr. Oliver?" Lyla asked.

"I can't imagine you and your wife having a sad memory other than the breakup," Courtney said.

"Yeah, but haven't you noticed all his memories has to do with his wife?" Marcus chuckled, as did the rest of the class.

"That's not entirely true," Beck chuckled as well. "Believe it or not, my go-to sad memory, well that's pretty intense. And it has nothing to do with my wife."

"Well then what is it?" Courtney asked.

"It's actually something that happened to one of my best friends, Robbie Shapiro."

"You mean the vice president of the Pear Company Robbie Shapiro?! You know him?!"

"Since high school. He and I go way back."

"Well, why is your go-to memory something to do with Mr. Shapiro?"

"Because it involved him and his girlfriend, Cat."

"Don't tell us you were in love with Cat. Does your wife know?" Marcus joked.

"No, Jade and Cat were best friends. Cat actually saved our relationship a number of times. She was like a sister to me."

"What do you mean by _was_? Are you guys not friends anymore?" Lyla inquired.

Beck glanced at all his students. They were all so kempt and eager for him to continue.

"Well, I guess today will be a learning day instead of acting exercises then."

The classes silently cheered.

"Don't worry, we'll go back to acting tomorrow. Tell us the story, teach!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, what's the deal with Robbie and Cat and you and why you're not friends anymore?" Courtney wondered.

"I never said that," Beck defended.

"Then-" Marcus began, but Beck interrupted

"Ok. Let me tell you the ending right now. And if you want to hear the story, then I'll tell you."

"What's the point of telling us the story if you spoil the ending?"

"Because," Beck stared blankly at the wall in the back of the room. "It's a difficult story to tell. And I've never told anyone other than my friends. But if this helps you guys with your acting, I'm willing to share it."

"I'm down," Sasha said, everyone verbally agreed. "Seems like a story worth telling."

"Ok," Beck took a deep breath. "Cat was a great friend. Like I said, a sister to me. But she died 7 years ago."

The room fell silent.

"You sure you want to hear the rest?" he asked his students once again.

No one answered for quite some time, until Marcus, the usual class clown, asked for Beck to continue.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

We all met in high school. At least, that's when I met everyone. Jade and Cat, they go way back. Since Kindergarten I think, or in Canada, feeferdoon. I met Jade and Cat my freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School the same time I met Andre and Robbie. We all became fast friends. Well, sort of. Jade was frightful, but she didn't entirely hate Robbie, Andre or myself. Then again, we started dating almost instantly after we met. A year later, we completed our little group when our friend Tori transferred to HA. Jade, though she never admitted, was actually a bit intimidated by her. Tori's a sweetheart, just know that. But she was the golden girl and my wife, well she can get jealous.

Anyways, this story is about Robbie and Cat so I'll just stick to them, for the sake of time.

Before they met, let's take a quick look at their childhoods. Neither person had a rather 'normal' or 'easy' childhood to start with. Cat, she had a mentally challenged brother. The stories she used to share with us, we always thought it was her was 'special' but when we met him at our high school graduation, we realized everything she ever told us was in fact true. Cat's parents loved her, but they needed to give extra attention to her brother. She didn't mind. She always looked at the bright side of things anyways. And her Nonna took care of her so she wasn't alone.

Now Robbie… Well, he didn't really have it as 'ok' as Cat. She was lucky that her abnormal family wasn't too broken. Now his family was the definition of dysfunctional. His parents, they fought. They argued. His sister was 5 years older, so she was always out with friends to get away from the disagreements and moved out the second she turned 18. His mother one time even disowned Robbie. He asked his Mamaw for a place to stay for 6 months. Eventually, his mother came around and gave herself another chance to be a mother to Robbie. She tried, but it didn't really work out. You see, Mrs. Shapiro was a drunk. Her husband was a businessman that was always up in the air, going on one business trip to the next. The reason for their fighting was because she always accused him of cheating. So she turned to alcohol. Mr. Shapiro said he never cheated, but those arguments would last for weeks. He refused to quit his job because he was seriously bringing home the bacon, no matter how much of a burden it had become. And as much as he didn't want Robbie to leave when his wife kicked their only son out, he couldn't think of a solution to have him stay and he was always on the road anyways. She wasn't physically abusive, neither of them was to each other or their children, they were just dysfunctional. And because it was dysfunctional, Robbie had socialization problems. He was a genius, but pretty weird. Like Cat weird. They were always compared in that way. He got the short end of the stick many times in life because he was a pushover in some sense. He wasn't the best looking, and not the buffest guy out there, so his self-esteem was shot to hell. But Andre and I, as much as we picked on him, we were his best friends and stood up for him whenever he needed us.

Robbie and Cat clicked almost instantly as friends. Though I think looking back, you could tell they always had a soft spot for one another. That a person could look at them the moment they met and say 'those two will end up together.' And soon, Robbie saw it too. He pursued Cat. Well, sort of. She was kind of naïve but smart and I guess popular, but pretty bubbly so to speak. And Robbie, well he was a nerd. That's the easiest way to put it. And well, when we were in high school, the pressures of our adolescence were heavy. So two people from different 'crowds' so to speak would be oddballs in an otherwise individualistic school if they ever got together. He was quite a flirt, and so was she, so flirting with one another wasn't always taken seriously. But even my girlfriend, that cold-blooded teenager she was before, saw her best friend saving a special place in her heart for the nerd. It wasn't until the end of our junior year when Robbie realized he really liked Cat, so he stopped flirting with other girls and paid attention to her. Cat also admitted to Jade that she liked Robbie, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. So it was hard, being in the _friendzone_.

But that didn't stop them from growing closer and building such a strong relationship or friendship, whatever you want to call it. Cat was more than a friend. More than a love interest. She was his savior. Yeah. His savior. We never saw this deeper side of Robbie, only Cat did. Robbie's dysfunctional family seriously took a toll on him. He had a dark side. Like Jade dark. Thoughts of suicide, leaving and never returning, harming himself – you name it. But they were just thoughts. Then again, even just thinking about it is horrifying. She saved him from so many things without knowing at first. And neither did he. But at a pivotal moment of his life, she came through and it opened both of their eyes. She didn't want him to ever feel that way, and he didn't want to remain just friends. So before the end of our senior year, they became official.

I've never seen Robbie so happy in the four years that I knew him at that time. Cat seriously brought out the best in him. She really was his savior. She was his world. They were each other's first everything. First love. First real relationship. First time. First forever. And only. They were a very cheery, innocent and bubbly couple, way different than the rollercoaster relationship of Jade and me, and when our other friends Andre and Tori got together, not as mature as them. They were inseparable I tell you. Never left each other's side. Well ok, for a year the boys and I took a backpacking trip to Europe. One last hurrah before we all started college. But Robbie called Cat almost every chance he got at a pay phone. It was real love kids. It really was.

Of course everyone knows that happiness never lasts long. I mean why would it? Life can be and is very, very cruel. Better to learn that now rather than later. The happy couple had been together for 9 years. He wanted to propose. They both saw it coming, that they'd get married, she was just waiting for him to pop the question. And finally he mustered the courage to do so. He planned it out that if he proposed now, that they could plan their wedding day on their 10-year anniversary. He claimed it would put a milestone to the end of one chapter and the start of a new chapter of their lives together. It was clever and romantic, I admit. But it didn't go as plan. When does anything ever go as planned?

I was with Andre that night making sure the restaurant's reservation for the lovebirds was set. Tori and Jade were calling Cat to make sure things went as planned. Cat was a psychiatrist. Weird right? She was hands down the best costume designer at HA but when we got to college she all of a sudden became serious and switched majors to psychology. She wanted to understand her brother and help him. She was running late from a last minute session with one of her patients, really rushing to get to her dinner with Robbie. It was their 9th anniversary that night. I guess Cat wasn't paying much attention and she accidentally ran a red light - a head on collision with a delivery truck.

To say Robbie was heartbroken was an understatement. He was devastated. Torn. Incomplete. Couldn't smile anymore. I actually haven't seen him smile a genuine smile since then. He lost the love of his life before he even got to marry her. Before he could start a family with her and grow old with her. He lost his forever. His savior was no more.

I still remember how it all went down that night. Cat was an hour late. Robbie was getting impatient. He panicked of course and the three of us called everywhere, including the police station and hospitals nearby. Unfortunately, Robbie's instincts were right and when Andre called St Matthew's on Harbor blvd, the lady said that they were just about to call Cat's emergency contact, Robbie, to inform him she was admitted not too long ago. We rushed to the hospital, thank god it was only a few blocks away. I called the girls to meet us there. I guess the big guy upstairs had some sympathy for us so Cat didn't die on impact. But that didn't mean she was in any kind if stable condition. The doctor told us straight up she wouldn't make it to midnight. Robbie was the only one who saw her that night, much to Jade and Tori's dismay. But they understood. The girls cried all night. Robbie's time with Cat was barely 15 minutes. Fifteen final minutes with your love. Brutal, Right?

We didn't leave the hospital 'til the morning. Jade and Andre stayed glued to Robbie like a hawk for the next 3 days making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid while Tori and I retook care of Cat's service and informing others. It wasn't the easiest task, but it had to be done. Each one of us shared a memory or two of Cat, Jade for once wasn't afraid to cry in front of a crowd when she told everyone what her friendship meant with Cat.

**~.~.~.~**

"_Based on a true story_. Those are the scariest words you'll ever hear before watching a horror film. Those words always boiled my blood and made me want to watch something even more. I was always into this dark world. Nothing, not even Beck, could change that. Granted it was first to rebel against my parents, then it became who I was. But there was one person who was able to show me the light, even though I hated to admit it. And that was Cat. No one understood our friendship. How the goth and the bubbly chick were best friends. I didn't even understand it. But we were, and we always will be. Cat and I, we're a true story. She's my sister, my soul mate, my light. With her gone, the only light inside me is slowly dying. But then I get reminded of her annoyances everyday and it brings me back to the way I felt in our eccentric friendship. And my light continues to shine inside of me. Our friendship, it'll be told to others, I guarantee you that, for many years to come. In fact, her entire life will be something to talk about to our kids and grandchildren. She was a light in all of us. Every little thing we tell our children, well, that's all based on a true story. And I guess this time saying that, the words aren't scary anymore. They're… hope. Hope for a brighter tomorrow. I love you, Kitty Cat."

**~.~.~.~**

And thankfully, Robbie shared his last moments with us at the ceremony. It was... well, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

**~.~.~.~**

"All I ever wanted in this lifetime was to call her my wife. I wanted to her to be the mother of my children. And I wanted to be the old guy in the wheelchair beside her when we grow old together. But I guess now that can never happen… When I had my final moments with her, I did my penance. I told her I was sorry that I never returned the favor. Cat saved my life, and the one chance I was able to be her knight in shining armor, I couldn't. It was too late. But she told me not to worry. That I'll always be her prince, but Cat was just being kind. Then she told me, before she closed her eyes, that she saved me because I had a purpose. What purpose, Cat? I don't know. I don't know… I owe my life to her. I really do. She saved me. And I reminded her every day. Our song, heh, our song even captured the true essence of our relationship. She loved when I sang it to her, and always wanted to dance to it. We were supposed to dance to it at our wed-"

Robbie choked up. Jade got up and hugged Robbie, telling him he was doing a good job and he needed to go on. He nodded. She stepped to the side and let him continue with his speech. Robbie paused for a moment, closing his eyes to get in the moment. What surprised everyone was that he began to hum, then sing.

_'Cause I found the…  
__Love that's a one of a kind,  
__This time I'm in for it  
__And I know I'm…  
__in just way too deep,  
__Someone, oh someone…  
__Sav-_

But he couldn't finish it. Jade once again pulled him in for a tight embrace. This time he cried. He cried for about five minutes, no one minded, everyone waiting patiently. When he gathered enough composure, he finished what was left of his speech.

"Whatever the reason for you to save me, I promise you I'll figure it out, my darlin'. And Cat, I think you're swell."

**~.~.~.~**

So that's what happened. He slowly fell back to this abyss of his traumatic past. He had moved on from his former life and became this lively person. But I guess without the girl who showed him the light. He had no reason to smile. Robbie, well he was stupid. But it was expected. He slacked off, quit his job, and moped around like a sick puppy and food no reason to continue on. He was stupid in the sense that he tried to commit suicide a heaping number of times. It was so bad to the point that we took turns watching him to make sure he wouldn't do anything. One day, man I remember that day when he was a breath close to actually taking his life.

******~.~.~.~**  


We offered to take him out, the gang. He reluctantly went, but only because Jade still frightened him. That didn't turn out as planned because we went to a restaurant, thinking he needed the fresh air. Well, he grew comfy at the bar and fully intoxicated himself. He was talking ridiculously in slurs, being pretty rude to other guests. We sympathized, and tried to contain him. The Maître Dee told us to take Robbie or he'd call the cops. So we took him to the rooftop, since guests were allowed access to it. Robbie was smashing into things, letting his body hit any surface, trying to hurt himself to the emotional pain in his heart would grow numb. He banged on every surface with his bare fists, threw his body from wall to wall, pulled his hair – it was a devastating sight. We let him take his anger out this way, there really wasn't any other point. He was saying things, stuff that we've heard already, so we weren't as concerned. That was until he fell silent. He looked out to the sunset and then turned to Andre and me.

"I have nothing else to live for," was all he said before he darted towards the edge of the building.

In an instant, Andre and I were able to process his intentions and caught Robbie before he could jump. Andre and I had to pin him to the ground, much to his dismay.

"Robbie, killing yourself won't bring Cat back," Andre said.

"Cat was my reason for living. She was the reason I didn't do this chizz to myself when I was a teenager. She's gone. What's the point then?!" he said, now sober.

"She wouldn't want you to go this way," Tori was in tears.

"She saved my life countless times. She saved me. And I never got to save her. I didn't save her. It's all my fault…" he slowly sunk into a fetal position on the cement floor.

"Robbie it's not your fault, don't even think for one second This was your fault. It was an accident, even on Cat's end," I said to him.

Robbie broke down and cried. It was the first time he really cried since Cat's memorial service.

"She's gone. My sweet Cat."

"Robbie you're so much better than this," Jade mustered. "Cat knows you're better than this. Don't take your life because you're in pain. Don't take it because you want to see her again. You have a purpose. Just like she said. Figure it out. Think about it this way, this will be your one chance to save her. By living your life."

******~.~.~.~**  


And that's what he did. He lived. He wasn't happy. But he was motivated. He never moved on. But he kept on living. That's all we could ever ask for anyways, right? That's not to say that he still didn't 'try' to be careful. Robbie wasn't suicidal anymore, well not first-handedly. He took up dangerous activities knowing well they could be life threatening. Skydiving, rock climbing, bungee jumping - you name it, he did it. But to his luck, he was still alive.

We all had to move on with our lives whether we liked it or not. Even if Robbie would forever be sad, the rest of us had to move on. It was tough for Robbie to see us happy, but he genuinely was happy for our well-beings. That's not to say that even in our happy moments we all had a sense of sadness for our dear friend and deceased friend. Robbie had to deal with Jade and I getting married and Jade's heartwarming dedication to Cat at our reception. But it tore him apart knowing he could never marry Cat, nor did he want to marry anyone else. He admired the fact that Tori and Andre gave their first-born son the name of Val, short for Valentine, Cat's last name. But it saddened him reminding him that he'd never have a child with Cat. It was hard because we all somehow wanted Cat to still be in our lives and Robbie was reminded of her everyday.

Robbie did have some achievements though. He finished school top of his class. Worked for DreamWorks for a while before The Pear Company. Eventually he moved on up and became VP. Robbie still thought about Cat's request. He was still searching for a purpose. He lived his life he way he would with Cat. They planned their lives together when they were in college. He bought a house in Malibu because she wanted to move there one day. Even bought a pet turtle because she wanted one. He did everything for Cat, and it brought him temporary comfort. But at the end of the day, the cold truth slapped him in his face. And he slept alone.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So when I think sadness, I think about the future my best friend can never have because his future stopped 7 years ago. I miss Cat just as much as the next person, but I can't imagine how Robbie feels. I think about that and how I'd feel if Jade was gone. Then I'd feel that sympathy for him and that's where I get my inspiration to give rather real tears when I need to."

"Wow that is depressing."

"I don't want do anything anymore."

"I feel like crying."

"Told you it wasn't going to be pretty," he sadly chuckled at his students.

"How's Mr. Shapiro doing now?"

"He's getting better. He doesn't do crazy things anymore and he visits us all the time since he's Val's godfather. Also, he and Jade go to counseling together since they were the closest to Cat. It helps him cope and Jade doesn't mind."

It felt like the right time to end the discussion before Beck would have lost his cool and shed some tears in front of his students. Thankfully the bell rang and his hour was up. Everyone gathered their things and hurried to leave.

"See you kids tomorrow. And this time, we're acting!"

Sasha and Marcus stayed behind to chat with their teaching a bit.

"Thanks for sharing the story with us, teach. It really was a story worth telling," Marcus told him.

"Yeah?" Beck asked.

"Definitely. Really taught us to live each day like it's our last and to quit being negative and be positive," Sasha said.

"That's exactly how Cat lived hers. Thanks for reminding me that."

"She must have been one hell of a person," Marcus said.

"One of a kind my friend. One of a kind."

When his students left, Beck looked back at his classroom. What was once the haven of his beloved acting teacher, Erwin Sikowitz, was now passed on to him. He remembered the very place where Cat always sat, in fact where all his friends sat. The good old days when they were all together. That was the memory he loved the most. The one he could actually look back and smile, not a single tear would form. Cat gave everyone a purpose, and Beck felt like his purpose was in that classroom.

"Thanks, Cat," he'd say after every class like she was there. But today in particular, he was thanking her for being an inspiration to his students. Then again, she was always an inspiration to everyone.

"Be seeing you, kid."

* * *

**A/N: To anyone who read my update, this story was unplanned, think of it as a surprise/bonus story before I get back to Victorious. I just missed you guys and since I got nominated for a Topaz award, I felt like I owe you guys a story. I'm still going to finish my non-Victorious fics before coming back so enjoy this two-shot!**

**I seriously would love to publish my Victorious fics right now, but I'm getting writers block, lazy, and busy. Also, it's kind of a challenge (esp in this story) to write such a moving guy's part. Guys aren't that sentimental with their emotions in real life (at least they don't show it too often) so it's hard to compare. If only guys would be as affectionate as girls so I can have inspiration to write lol Anyways, until tomorrow.**


	2. Save Me

**_Songs: How to Save a Life - The Fray; Save Me - Josh Verdes_**

* * *

_*Ring Ring*_

_*Ring Ring*_

"Hey sweetheart, how's your day going?"

"Fine dear. Well, I've got some news for you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I went to go see Doctor Dell today…"

Beck's eyes lit up.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"I know the sex now," she said excitedly through the phone.

"Really, hun?! What are we having?"

"Well Tori wanted to be the first to know too so I can't tell you just yet."

"But I'm your husband," Beck chuckled.

"And Tori's my best friend. What's your point?"

"How about you tell us both at the same time?"

"Ok… Oh! I know, call Andre and Robbie, invite everyone to dinner tonight and I'll tell you guys all at once, babe."

"Alright, see you tonight then, love you!"

*click*

**~.~.~.~**

_Hey Tor, I know the sex of the baby. Beck wanted to know first, but I promised you too so we're having dinner at our place. You think you guys can make it? – Jade_

_Oh my Gosh! Of course! Andre's at work right now but the second he gets home we'll head over. I'll go get Val cleaned up! See you soon. Xxoo – Tori_

_Hey Robbie, Andre. Jade wants to have dinner at our place to announce the sex of our baby. Can you guys swing by tonight at 7? – Beck_

_Sure thing, man. I'll pick up Tori after work and we'll head over – Andre_

_I'm actually taking a jog right now down Highland. I'll just head there right now and help Jade with dinner then. See you guys soon – Robbie_

_Sure thing Rob, just let Jade know you're heading over. She might need you to pick up something at the store. Thanks! – Beck_

_Jade, I'm on Highland right now. Need some help with dinner? Also anything you want me to pick up at the grocery store? - Robbie_

_Hey Rob. I've got all the ingredients here. But I could definitely use your help getting dinner ready. Swing by any time. See you soon! - Jade_

**~.~.~.~**

As soon as Robbie finished reading Jade's message, he was off to finish his jog. After a good 15 minute run, he decided to walk the rest of the way to the Oliver residence. Even though Jade insisted on Robbie not having to pick something up at the store, he didn't want to come to dinner empty handed. Knowing that Jade was pregnant, his best bet would be dessert, and her favorite was cheesecake. And the best cheesecake was at Al's Bakery one block opposite his friend's home.

Now that street had a lot of things going on. It was a Thursday, meaning the weekly Farmer's Market would take up every empty spot on the sidewalk for vendors. And on top of that, there was a bit of construction going on in the middle of the block in front of a soon to open Italian restaurant. People were walking about - on their daily commute, visiting local Farmers, exercising, or simply taking a stroll down this block. Needless to say, it was pretty busy. One kid in particular, a boy that looked in his teenage years, was skateboarding down the sidewalk. He wasn't being rude while riding, though he had to dodge plenty of people so he wouldn't crash into anyone. The kid was doing well on his board, able to go around every person, tomato stand and fire hydrant in his way. That was until he was reaching the construction site and was en route to meeting with an open manhole on the ground. Without much hesitation, the boy did a kick flip and landed on the road, managing to dodge the open manhole. Though his luck ran short when the boy hadn't realized that it was a busy street, seeing as it was rush hour and many people were driving home from work.

Robbie managed to turn the corner to that street just in time to see the boy jump on the street. The very second the boy's skateboard touched the road; Robbie knew the kid would not see the oncoming traffic. Without a second thought, he ran on the street himself, shoving the boy to the sidewalk, having the kid collide with a vegetable stand. Luckily the vendor saw that the boy was merely being thrown to safety, so he wasn't angry. As for Robbie's luck, a truck collided with his body real bad.

It was déjà vu all over again. Paramedics were called and hauled Robbie to St. Matthew's Hospital. Jade wondered why Robbie never came early, and when the Harris' arrived as well as her husband, she began to worry. Moments later she received a call less than an hour later informing her of Robbie's critical condition. The gang rushed to the hospital, hoping and praying that their friend wasn't dead. The nurse allowed them to visit Robbie in the ICU, but held Jade back, since Robbie listed her as his emergency contact, to lay down the truth of his status. The truck hit him straight in the ribs, Robbie breaking too many bones to count. His heart was already weak, and he seemed to be struggling with his entire body to begin with.

Jade didn't have to ask the nurse to finish. She knew she meant Robbie might not make it til morning. She said thank you and the two headed over to her dear friend's hospital room.

He was seriously banged up. And his heart rate was slowing down. His heart was still broken, even the monitors saw it. Tori handed her son over to Andre, not wanting Val to see her weep in the hallway.

"Daddy, what's the matter with mommy? Uncle Robbie's just sleeping," Val told his father.

"Hi sweetie, would you like to go check out the play room with me?" the nurse asked the little boy. She sensed that the four friends wanted to have their final moments with Robbie.

"Daddy, can I go?" Val asked.

"Sure buddy. Mommy and I will get you later."

Tori came back inside once her son went away with the nurse and wept in her husband's chest. Even Andre couldn't stand his macho façade and shed some tears. Beck felt extra emotional that day because he told his story to the class so he had watery eyes as well. Jade however was strong. She was the only one in the room with dry eyes.

"Jade, honey, why aren't you crying?" Beck wondered. Her of all people grew closer to Robbie after Cat passed away. It was odd to see her feel any emotions.

"I don't need to cry," Jade replied softly, vigilantly tracking Robbie's monitors.

"Y-you guys," a weak Robbie spoke.

The four of them gasped and gathered around him.

"Robbie don't force yourself to talk," Andre said.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "Don't cry."

"It's hard not to. Your heart rate's slowing," Tori let her tears fall.

He glanced around him, the four faces surrounding his vision. He shed a single tear and barely formed a crooked smile.

"I think I finally realized why Cat saved me," he muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Beck asked.

"She's gone, but I'm not alone. I'm never alone. I have all of you. And you all saved me too. Thank you."

"No problem, man."

"Anything for a friend."

"We'll always be here for you."

"You're family."

Robbie smiled at their responses. They really were all he had.

"Then please, stop crying."

"Why wouldn't we cry, Robbie? You're getting weaker."

"Because…" Jade answered for him. She grabbed Robbie's hand and squeezed it enough so it wouldn't hurt him. "He's finally going to be with Cat again."

He smiled at her. It was the first real smile they've seen on his face in years. Tori grabbed on to his other hand, and he spread along a smile to the Latina as well. Taking a look at the others then back to Jade, he spoke up.

"I think you're all swell."

Then he closed his eyes and fell into eternal slumber.

The white noise of a flat line filled the room. Jade finally allowed herself to shed a tear. They all silently wept.

Tori, Jade and Andre took Val to the waiting room and the four slept there for the rest of the night. No one was going to leave the hospital just yet. Beck was the only person who staying with Robbie, his lifeless body still in the bed and hour later. The nurse who took care of Val earlier knocked at the door.

"Hi Mr. Oliver, don't mean to interrupt but I think you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Beck was confused. Who could possibly visit Beck, and at a hospital nevertheless.

"Well, actually there's a young man outside for Mr. Shapiro. I didn't want to say anything since I didn't know him. Maybe you can talk to him?" she informed him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You can let him in," Beck said.

A minute later, a boy stepped into the room.

"Hi, are you Beck Oliver? The nurse told me you could help me out."

"Hey yeah I'm Beck. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Eric. I was uh…" the boy diverted his attention to the ground. "I was the kid your friend saved from the truck."

"Hey, buddy. Don't feel bad. This is no one's fault. Just an accident," he placed an assuring hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I feel really awful. I wanted to come here to say thank you to…"

Beck realized the boy didn't know his name.

"Robbie. Robbie Shapiro."

"Thanks. Well I want to say thank you to Mr. Shapiro for saving my life earlier," the kid said.

"Uh," Beck took a deep breath. He gestured for the kid to sit down. "Well you see, my friend passed away earlier tonight."

"He what?!" Eric jumped from his seat. "Oh my God! Did I just kill a guy?!"

"No, listen to me, son. This isn't your fault. Robbie was already weak before this and you know what, it was his time to go."

"But the man seemed so young…"

"He was. But, he's had a hard life. At least now he doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"I still feel so horrible for this man's death. Like I'm responsible for it," Eric slumped to his chair.

"No one's responsible for anything. Life is just life, kid."

After a moment of silence, the boy looked up at Beck.

"Mr. Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh… sure, what do you need?" Beck thought it was a bit odd that this stranger was asking for a favor, but he felt sorry for the boy because he thought he was the reason for Robbie's death.

"Can you tell me why Mr. Shapiro died? Like, why the fragile guy?"

"What makes you think he was fragile?"

"I can tell he was important to you, like a best friend maybe. And your eyes say more than just sadness over the loss of a friend."

"You're a pretty smart kid, you know that?"

"I get that a lot," he chuckled.

"Alright I guess I'll tell you," Beck agreed seeing as he's been in the story-telling mood anyhow from earlier that day with his acting class.

"Robbie was in love with his high school sweetheart, Cat. The two were the perfect match. He didn't have it easy as a kid, and she didn't have the most normal family. Actually, after high school, they lived together to get away from the chaos. But that only brought them closer. Long story short, she died the night he was supposed to propose to her. He's been heartbroken ever since."

"Has he tried to do, you know…?"

"Even if he attempted or thought about taking his life, he never found it in him to go on with it. See, Cat saved Robbie's life countless times. She became his friend when he had a rough time at home. She saved him from taking his life when he was a teenager. And she saved him from being alone because she loved him too. She was his savior. And when she died, he had no one else to save him. But she told him he had a purpose to live for and he had to find it."

"Did he ever find it?"

"I don't know, actually. But he did come to terms that he wasn't alone. He still had us. Maybe his purpose was to realize he's loved? I don't know, kid."

"Wow, so he gets to be with his love now, huh? This is oddly romantic," Eric sadly chuckled.

"You're right, kid," Beck chuckled along. "Robbie and Cat were always the odd pair anyhow."

A moment later, Beck's phone beeped.

"It's the wife," he jokingly rolled his eyes and showed Eric his phone screen. "You want to meet some of Robbie's other friends?"

"Sure," Eric said. He followed Beck to the overnight waiting room.

Val was asleep on Andre's lap, Tori and Jade lightly chatting over some coffee when Beck and Eric came.

"Guys, I uh, this is Eric. He's the kid Robbie saved earlier today from that truck."

They all looked up, surprised to see Beck with someone, let alone the teenaged boy Robbie saved. Andre set Val in between two chairs to let his sleep continue and he, Tori and Jade walked up to Beck.

"Eric these are Robbie's closest and best friends."

"What's up, Eric. Name's Andre. Robbie was like a brother to me."

"Nice to meet you, sir," they shook hands.

"This is my wife, Tori. And the little boy sleeping is our son, Val."

"Nice to meet you, Tori."

"Hi Eric," she responded. They shook hands, though she lingered for a second. "You look kind of familiar."

"I do?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I just can't put my finger on it. Like I've seen you before."

"That's because you're a high school teacher, Tori. You see kids everyday," Jade interrupted.

"Yeah, Tor. We teach at the same school. Eric doesn't look familiar to me," Beck added.

"Hi Eric, I'm Jade, Beck's wife."

"Hi Mrs. Oliver," he shook her hand.

She looked at him too. "Huh, you do look familiar, but I'm sure Tori doesn't know you. Unless… Do you go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Sherwood."

"Hey I used to go there!" Tori said. "Maybe you have a sibling that goes to HA?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Oh well. Thanks for coming, sweetheart," Jade told him. "Would've meant a lot to our friend Robbie."

"He thinks he's the reason Robbie died," Beck whispered to Tori and Jade.

"Oh honey," Tori switched to mother mode. "It's certainly not your fault at all." She broke the comfort barrier and took Eric in for a warm embrace.

"I really didn't mean to be irresponsible. If I were more careful your friend wouldn't have had to save me and lose his life," he said woefully.

"Robbie's always been a good guy like that. He would have never forgiven himself if he didn't help you," Jade told him.

"I just feel like I owe it to him or you guys or something," Eric muttered. "I want to make peace with Mr. Shapiro."

"Well you're more than welcome to come to his memorial service if you'd like," Beck offered.

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure, sweetheart. We'd love to have you there," Tori said.

"Ok, I'll be there."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was a crisp fall morning. Leaves were colored, many were falling, giving the ground color. Flowers were picked and trimmed, neatly presented on tables and doorways. Men were making their ties symmetrical, women wore their pearls. It was a beautiful day for a rather gloomy occasion. All of Robbie's friends, coworkers and only Mamaw, sister and grandpa arrived to his memorial service. He wouldn't want his parents there anyways. Beck and Andre greeted each guest, Tori watched the children, and Jade stayed at the viewing area before the service began. Once seated, they all faced reality that another loved one had passed over. Andre, Tori and Jade took turns addressing their final goodbyes to their beloved friend. Then came Beck.

"The craziest thing was that only a few days ago I told my students about Robbie and Cat. So many things happened that day. I came to realization that Cat defined everyone's purpose, and mine was to spread my talent to my students. Robbie's story made me realize how lucky I was to be alive. Jade and I, we were going to announce to our friends that night we were going to have a baby girl. She would have loved to meet her uncle Robbie. This circle of life, death and birth, it's a frightening and beautiful concept. Cat taught me of course to live a happy life, but Robbie also taught me something. That no matter how much chizz there is in this world, no matter the chizz life throws at you, you still have a purpose, and you have to live to find out. Thanks, Robbie. I know you're smiling down on us right now. No, I know you and Cat are smiling down on us."

Once Beck's speech was over, the guest figured that was the end of the service. So they began to gather their things. Beck gestured for Eric to stand up. "Actually folks, we have one last person who would like to come up here and talk with you all." The teenaged boy nervously stood up, straightened out his dress shirt and tie, and walked slowly to the podium.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Beck nodded and sat back down with his wife and friends.

Eric cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and faced the crowd.

"Hi Everyone, my name is Eric Bronson. I uh... I'm the kid Mr. Shapiro saved in the street from that truck. I guess I'm the reason why we're all here right now and- I'm sorry."

Tori stood up and walked to the podium. Once again, the motherly side of her gave him an encouraging hug.

"No no Eric sweetheart it's not your fault." Tori said.

"Thanks," he told her. "I needed that."

Before she walked back to her seat she gave him a nod. "Go on sweetheart."

"Well I'm here to offer my sincerest gratitude and condolences to Mr. Shapiro and his family. Though after talking to Me Oliver last night, I learned of Mr. Shapiro's difficult life. He lost his only family years back, A woman named Cat. Until today, I didn't really know what it meant to have a hard knock life. I'm an only child. My parents gave me anything I wanted. But let me assure you that I did not abuse that power. I love my parents and respect them so much. But I always felt like something was missing. Something that I couldn't buy. Just a gut feeling. They encouraged me to do whatever made me happy because they saw so much potential. And I thought skateboarding was it. I took up the sport and was pretty good actually. But I guess not good enough because that's why we're here. I don't know much about Cat, but I could tell she was someone special in everyone's hearts. Even mine. I'm not just here to offer my condolences, I feel like I owe my life to this man. I feel so connected to him. It's hard to explain. When I got home from the hospital the night he saved me, I talked to my mom. It was a pretty intense conversation. She helped me out and I think I found answers. You see, I forgot to leave one small part out. I'm adopted. Grace Bronson is my foster mom."

Eric held up a folded manila envelope. He pulled out an official-looking document and continued.

"As it says on my birth certificate, my real mother's name... is Caterina Valentine."

A sudden gasp filled the room. Beck, just as shocked as everyone else, stood up and walked to the podium. He took the certificate from Eric to examine it. He was flabbergasted.

"And my father," Eric continued.

"Robert Shapiro." Beck finished.

"What?!"

"Robbie has a son?!"

A roar of murmurs and confused minds spread throughout the room. This sudden revelation caught every person by surprise.

"Ok people settle down," Beck said once he was able to get down from the high of confusion and shock. During the state of shock, Andre, Tori and Jade walked up to Beck and Eric, wanting to see the birth certificate for themselves.

"Wait, how is this possible? Cat and Robbie never had a kid," Andre said.

"Oh my God!" Tori's eyes widened. She looked at Jade. She was at first confused, but suddenly read Tori's mind and matched her just as shocked expression. They turned to Eric.

"That's why you look so familiar!"

"He has her eyes."

"And Robbie's nose."

"You look just like Cat's grandpa when he was young."

Beck, Andre, and the rest of the guests were listening in confusion to Tori and Jade comparing the teenaged boy to their deceased friends.

"But how is this possible ladies?" Beck asked.

Tori and Jade exchanged knowing glances and nodded. Jade took in a breath and began to explain everything.

"When you, Andre and Robbie went on that year long trip backpacking through Europe, Cat got pregnant.

"What, you mean she cheated on him?" Andre thought.

"No, of course not, Andre. She was carrying Robbie's baby," Tori said.

"But how? We were gone?" Andre asked.

"It happened on grad night. Cat and Robbie consummated their relationship after Tori's party. They didn't use protection. Cat told us."

"Yeah, but wouldn't Robbie have known?"

"You guys left like a week after graduation. She learned two weeks after you guys were gone that she was pregnant. You guys didn't come back til May. She had her baby in February," Jade explained.

"Eric, when's your birthday?" Beck asked.

"February 2nd."

"See," Jade said.

"But we graduated back in 2012. That was so long ago," Andre said.

"How old are you, kid?" Beck asked.

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen years ago we were all eighteen. Graduation," Tori pointed out.

"Ok, we believe you girls," Beck said.

"But why didn't Cat ever say anything?" Andre wondered.

"She was scared. She didn't know what to do. And she didn't want Robbie to worry but she also couldn't raise a baby at 18. Robbie planned their future out and a baby at 18 was not in the cards. No offense, kid," Jade said.

"None taken," Eric assured them.

"So she talked to an adoption agency and made arrangements for her baby to be taken in by a foster family," Tori continued. Then she turned to Eric. "It's not that she didn't want or love you Eric, she just wanted what's best for you."

"I know," he smiled.

"That was Cat's biggest secret from Robbie because she honestly didn't know how he'd take it. But she was planning to tell him before he would propose to her. You know, she always wondered how her baby was doing, and she hoped and prayed Robbie would be forgiving when he found out."

"Ok, ok we get it now. Wow kid, way to make an entrance," Andre chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Tori and I haven't seen you since you were born." Jade and Tori sandwiched Eric into a hug.

"Actually I'm not done yet. Can I finish real quick?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Beck ruffled the top of his head and the gang took their seats again.

"Right, so now that you folks heard their story, I want to add on to it. Well, my mom recognized his name, and she found my birth certificate to prove it. Since I was 7, I already knew I was adopted. But I promise never once did I resent my real parents or love my foster parents any less. I knew there was a reason for all of this. Anyways, Mr. Oliver told me a story of why Robbie held on for so long. That Cat told him he had a purpose. Robbie didn't know his purpose but Cat's purpose was to save Robbie and she did. I thought about it long and hard. And I came up with this solution. Maybe she knew it all along that her son needed his father one day because his purpose was to save my life. Both my parents saved me. My mother saved me from a life of struggles and hardships. She made sure to give me a good life with my foster family. And my father saved my life. He made sure I stayed alive because I have a life worth living and a future worth finding."

People started to tear up. Though no one really knew if they were crying because of sadness or because they were proud of a child that until 10 minutes ago, didn't know would carry the legacy of their two deceased friends.

"So I guess Mr. Oliver was right. And I guess Cat, I mean, my mom was right too. Robbie Shapiro still had a purpose in life. And that was to save his son's life in the future. So now I have a purpose. And that purpose is to live. Live each day to the fullest and brightest like Cat, and love each and every person to your heart's extent like Robbie. So I'm going to live. And I'm going to make them proud. Thanks, dad. Say hi to mom for me."

They say that a man's life is but a breath away. In that case, is death where you stop breathing or when you start living? We forget that you cannot live without dying. But there is a reason for everything. And a time and place for it all; a time to weep and a time to laugh. And we must all accept that there is a time to be born and a time to die. Death doesn't have to be ugly, it can be beautiful. It can be worse to find out what life is.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Not sure if this chapter topped the first one, but this was the route I was going with. That the circle of life is around us, we just have to remember that. It's like I say, "there's always something good in every day."**

**I just want to point out that the final paragraph of this story is taken from a eulogy I wrote when I was 18 for a very important person in my life that I lost. I don't know if it fit in to the story, but it means a lot to me and I wanted to share what death meant to me with all of you.**

**I read your Reviews/PM's about the first chapter - your thoughts, your own stories, and your emotions. I hope this story brought you nothing but comfort. Just promise me to look at the bright side of things, know that everything will always be ok, and don't be afraid to tell people you love how much they mean to you everyday. Say what you need to say, before it's too late.**

**Have a nice weekend my friends.**

**-AM**


End file.
